tras de la puerta
by coralito
Summary: lo que puede suceder entre dos amigos tras de la puerta.


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada**.

….

**TRAS DE LA PUERTA.**

O.O.O

-¿Qué quieres Milo? –pregunto un joven de hermosas facciones y acento francés, sin despegar su atención de una carta la cual leía con atención.

-tu respuesta Cam... –respondió otro de singular belleza aunque sin perder el porte varonil que poseía…este acomodo un mechón de cabellos del otro delicadamente tras de su oreja ganándose de inmediato la mirada reprobatoria del primero.

-ufff…-suspiro cansado mientras con lentitud doblaba la hoja y la guardaba dentro del sobre para finalmente depositarla sobre la mesa de noche a su lado –no lo sé Milo …aun no estoy muy convencido... –dicho esto tiro la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos... –te pedí tiempo para pensarlo

-Cam...para mí es muy importante…si no fuese así no te lo hubiese pedido

-entiéndelo Milo sería la primera vez y sabes que siempre he rehuido a mantener contacto físico sobretodo de esa forma…

-vale entiendo que sientas cierto temor pero…-el acuario lo interrumpió súbitamente

- …estamos hablando de mi primera vez idiota –el Francés le refuto aunque sin levantar la voz.

-lo sé y te prometí que iba a te, no saldrías lastimado.

-tú ya has pasado por esta experiencia... –el heleno lo miro como no entendiendo –te explico…sabes lo que se tiene que hacer…pues yo soy virgen en ello –lo último dicho por el francés fue en un tono algo pícaro que el otro capto a la perfección.

-ah…claro, pues tu abajo y yo arriba… -esa fue la simple respuesta que vertió el escorpiano.

O.O.O

En ese preciso momento un grupo de personas se encuentran tras la puerta del dormitorio principal del onceavo templo, por lo estrecho del espacio estos doce intrusos se encuentran encaramados unos sobre otros…

-escorpión pervertido... –susurro uno de ellos con acento italiano.

-ya decía yo. Esa amistad siempre me pareció medio sospechosa –un peliceleste se unió al comentario

-vaya que escondidito se lo tenían… -agrego el de leo con una oreja pegada a la puerta –bicho ingrato yo que le confió todas mis cosas.

-Alde me asfixias... –un pelilila estaba aplastado entre tauro y los géminis... –y ustedes quítense…háganse más allá.

-estate quieto borrego que queremos escuchar –le respondieron dos gotas de agua por lo iguales –ten toma esto –uno de los peliazules le dio un estetoscopio.

-no deberían de estar aquí –reprocho un rubio –dudo que a Camus le haga gracia saber que están tras su puerta – este se mantenía a solo dos pasos del resto, con ambas manos a la cintura, el rubio de virgo increpaba a sus compañeros o al menos eso parecía.

-está bien Shaka –respondió el de capricornio en un susurro también y a su vez haciéndole un pequeño espacio entre él y Docko –ya acomódate aquí y no te quejes

-ya era hora me estoy perdiendo de lo mejor… -y allí se fue la última esperanza de buen juicio.

O.O.O

-oye…como que yo abajo, me dijiste que podría escoger la posición –reclamo el santo

-pero cam…aun eres inexperto, además sería más cómodo para ti.

-y que garantía tengo de no llevar la peor parte… sabes que detesto que me queden marcas en la piel, además que pueden haber consecuencias ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-pues usaremos protección. Eso amortiguara un poco...ya sabes.

-protección…de que clase –pregunto curioso el galo.

-pues aquí tengo para mostrarte…no iba a venir sin estar preparado… mira.

-HUMMM… -observando lo que milo le mostraba –son parecidas pero no iguales por que

-bueno no todos tenemos el mismo tamaño…por ejemplo, yo soy un poco más grande que tu

-no es cierto

-claro que si…si quieres nos medimos como cuando éramos niños.

-pero ya no somos niños Milo…ni siquiera adolescentes y. ¿Qué...Que haces?

-pues medirnos y ver cuál de los dos es más grande…vamos quítatelos –sugirió impaciente.

-Milo espera…detente, ya quita tus manos ..que yo puedo solo.

O.O.O

-par de degenerados, en qué momento se me descarriaron estos muchachos, no recuerdo haberlos educado así –se lamentaba el carnero mayor mientras escuchaba a través del estetoscopio que le confisco a carnero menor.

-ya decía yo tarde o temprano la influencia del bicho iba a echar a perder a Camus –agazapado en una esquina en el suelo con una oreja pegada a la puerta Docko concordó con Shion.

-ya vayan sacando sus billeteras que les estoy ganando por partida doble –con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro el gemelo menor amoscaba al resto.

-ningún partida doble kanon –salto de su lugar el italiano que era uno de los afectados por el gemelo–era más que obvio que el mojigato de Camus es virgen, así que eso no cuenta y ganarías solo si acepta la indecente propuesta del bicho.

-rezare para que buda ilumine a Camus por que regrese al buen camino y mantenga a salvo mi billetera de cierto gemelo –fue virgo quien le toco lamentarse esta vez pues no cabía duda que este también aposto contra del gemelo.

- pero que pendejos, mira que medirse para ver de quien es más grande, eso solo a un pervertido, bueno en este caso a dos –otro santo pero con acento español también dio su muy sabia opinión –ay Camus te me caíste…

-no debí hacerte caso Aldebarán, estoy a punto de perder cincuenta euros –con un puchero en su angelical rostro el ariano le reclamaba al taurino.

-debiera darles vergüenza, esa aptitud no corresponde a la de adultos responsables, por cierto kanon me harías una rebaja de veinte euros –el santo de libra regañaba a los menores al tiempo que negociaba con el gemelo.

O.O.O

-dos centímetros…soy dos centímetros más grande –el peliazul celebraba feliz a su lado el francés farfullaba molesto –ay ya quita esa cara

-hiciste trampa, -respondió el joven aun molesto quitándose a un empalagoso escorpión –y quítame las manos de encima

-te voy a poner el cuerpo entero y te quejas de mis manos…-el acuariano lo atravesó con la mirada –ta bien es broma.

-ahórrate tus bromas Milo, por cierto que posiciones adoptaremos, necesitaremos practicarlas.

-claro y también vine preparado para ello…espérame –el heleno se apartó y de una mochila saco un block grande como los empleados para dibujo –mira aquí hay algunas posiciones están a colores y con personas reales

-vaya sí que has venido preparado

-podemos practicarlas aquí mismo

-ahora…-el griego asintió con la cabeza –sin la protección…ni loco.

-por favor Cam no siempre se lleva protección, además que no serias ni el primero ni el ultimo

-a que te refieres…

-pues ya algunos de nuestros camaradas ya han pasado por esto, y según sus propias palabras no es tan traumático.

-¿cómo quiénes? –pregunto algo desconfiado.

-por ejemplo -MU

-¿Mu? –pregunto sorprendido el galo

-si Mu el borrego.

-¿y con quién?... ¿lo sabes?

-por supuesto… quien más iba a ser... ¡Shaka!…

O.O.O

-Mu –un bastante sorprendido y no menos enojado patriarca busco con la mirada al lemuriano menor, sin embargo este ya se encontraba escondido tras el enorme cuerpo del taurino.

-Ma…maestro –intento mediar el ariano pero la furibunda mirada de Shion lo acallo.

Inmediatamente Shion volteo hacia donde se encontraba el hindú... –Shaka…tu…te has atrevido a pervertir a mi discípulo –el rubio estaba petrificado en su lugar y ya había pasado del morado al azul, del azul al verde para finalmente llegar a un blanco casi transparente.

-vamos Shion…es sabido que Milo haría y diría lo que sea con tal de conseguir sus propósitos –con este argumento el mayor de los géminis le había salvado el pellejo al hindú -aunque si resulta lo contario ya luego puedes castrar a virgo –el rubio volvió a empalidecer nuevamente.

-los más calladitos resultaron ser tremendas balas perdidas, quien lo diría –arremetió el santo de leo haciendo unos gestos con las manos ganándose la rabiosa mirada de Aries.

-resulto que no solo le enseñas a leer las estrellas sino que se las hacías ver también –mascara fiel a su temperamento echó más leña al asunto.

-yo que tú, empiezo a hacer mis maletas shaka, y me voy pero no a la india sino a la luna pero de Saturno la más alejada-se burló el español de un ruborizado rubio

-es un mal entendido que Milo tendrá que aclarar… –dicho esto un muy molesto guardián de virgo quien ya había recuperado el aliento, se incorporó de su lugar y sin mediar palabra acorto la distancia de la puerta con todas las intenciones de entrar –en este mismo momento –pero antes que alcance su mano la manija de la puerta fue inmovilizado por los demás santos.

-aclararas luego, ahora déjanos escuchar buda –finalizo saga .

O.O.O

-me dejaste sin palabras, de todos lo pensé pero no de mu y menos de shaka.

-pero ya ves lo hicieron muy entusiasmados.

-humm...Milo... –luego de unos segundo de pensárselo –me responderías una duda.

-claro Cam la que quieras.

-si…me preguntaba por qué yo y no Aioria, también es tu amigo…

-pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y el gato ya tiene pareja.

-déjame adivinar…kanon

-no ese no…Shura, ya sabes polos opuestos se atraen, y déjame decirte que el único que ha logrado domar al gato ha sido la cabra .se han complementado como no tienes idea ese par nacieron predestinados.

O.O.O

-tranquilo aioros ,deja que se expliquen -el santo de tauro contenía a un enfurecido arquero que trataba de ensartar a Shura con una flecha , y de paso darle la zurra de su vida a su menor hermano para que vuelva al buen camino eso en su opinión….

-que decepción hermano…-se lamentaba el arquero –cambias a una hermosa chica como Marín por este cabron –señalando a Shura –ya veo que no me darás sobrinos

-ejemm…quieres que pida otra reservación a la luna de Saturno Shura –esta vez le tocó el turno de mofarse al rubio a costas del español que buscaba mantenerse lo bastante alejado de Aioros.

-hablando de balas perdidas…eh Aioria -el pelilila le devolvía el comentario al león que al igual que él seguía resguardado tras de Aldebarán, ni locos abandonaban tan seguro refugio.

-ustedes se calman o los mando a otra dimensión ya mismo…no dejan escuchar –fueron amonestados por saga –además con todo el alboroto casi se rompe la barrera de cosmos que puse para que Camus no se dé cuenta que estamos aquí así que se me van quedando quietecitos y calladitos.

Los santos que estaban en pleno jaleo decidieron una tregua pero por un corto tiempo.

O.O.O

-Mu y Shaka…Aioria y Shura, es en ese orden milo

-si

-quienes van arriba y quienes abajo

-pues por carácter Mu y Aioria abajo y Shaka y Shura arriba, porque lo preguntas.

-pues que podría preguntarles a ellos por sobre las posiciones, ya lo han hecho al menos una vez y sin duda tienen algo de experiencia en comparación a mí.

-en ese caso mejor pregúntale a afrodita él ha practicado ambos lados, incluso a mi me ha dado unas pautas, le podrías pedir algunas sugerencias…alguna otra duda.

-se puede cambiar de posición, me refiero ir abajo y luego arriba

-claro afro siempre cambia con Ángelo, por ello se llevan tan bien.

-y alguna vez cambian de pareja

-pues ahora que lo preguntas, si afro ha practicado con la mayoría creo que hasta con Aldebarán

-y los gemelos –el heleno asintió –también y con quienes

-lo han intentado entre ellos pero nunca se ponen de acuerdo, ambos quieren dominar y ninguno se doblega ante el otro.

-y el maestro Docko –continuaba cuestionando el galo.

-Docko está más perdido que tú, además como que ya no está en forma y ya no da para estos trotes, tantos años frente a una cascada creo que se oxido.

O.O.O

-U –Ustedes también... –Docko señalo horrorizado a los gemelos –por athena, están enfermos son hermanos comparten la misma sangre –en ese momento uno de los aludidos le empezaba a dar un sincope.

-no respiro…mi corazón…mi corazón... –el menor de los géminis se desvanecía en brazos de Saga al tiempo que llevaba su mano al pecho.

-Kanon…-a duras penas saga sostenía el cuerpo desfallecido del menor... –el corazón está del otro lado, ya déjate de payasadas –le regaño mientras de un zape lo hacía incorporar.

-y yo que pensé que me darías respiración –comento burlón

-cállate kanon –respondió el mayor sin una pisca de gracia.

-por qué lo callas no quieres que revele las cochinadas entre ustedes... –un muy indignado arquero arremetió contra el mayor de los géminis, y si las miradas mataran este ya estuviera en los elíseos de nuevo.

-tranquilo arquero –intervino kanon quien veía un conflicto en puertas entre los dos mejores amigos en la orden –puedo asegurarte y con todas sus letras que mis gustos van por los pechos y las caderas femeninas... –mirando de soslayo a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona que desapareció al ver los ojos rojos de saga –y por esta vez solo esta vez pongo mis manos al fuego por mi hermano, el tampoco pertenece a este grupo –señalando a los otros

-que quieres decir –pregunto el hermano de Aioros con el rostro caldeado por la rabia

-que lento eres gato o deberé decir gata-continuo provocando el gemelo.

-miau… -comenzó a burlarse el italiano.

-mascara por si no te has dado cuenta a ti también te mencionaron –informo el rubio de virgo con el semblante serio aunque bastante apartado de los dos Aries sobretodo del más joven,

-no te molestes Shaka a Ángelo le llega y le resbala –respondió Afrodita que prefería mantenerse callado no vaya a ser que empiecen a mofarse de el también.

-quieren guardar silencio están hablando más bajo no se escucha –efectivamente Mu estaba agachado a un lado de la puerta con el oído pegado a la madera poniendo toda su atención en oír lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta …-me parece que están haciendo algo pero no sé qué.

Las últimas palabras del borrego llamo la atención de todos que se silenciaron en el acto y se fueron a pegarse como lapas a la puerta.

O.O.O

Al interior de la habitación un apuesto chico peliturqueza, esta con aire pensante observando unas ilustraciones, camina unos pasos para situarse frente a su acompañante.

- …está bien milo tu ganas, me convenciste, por donde empezamos.

-pues ven a la cama

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-un grito colectivo se oyó al mismo tiempo que la puerta se habría frente aun sorprendido francés y un no menos sonriente griego, que no necesito de mucho para imaginar lo que hacían toda la orden allí, acompañados por el sumo pontífice.

-no lo hagas Camus, te arrepentirías toda tu vida –siseo apresuradamente un pelilila.

-bicho libidinoso, no dejaremos que lleves por el mal camino a Camus.-esta vez fue Aioria el que se dirigió a su amigo.

-por mi adelante, no se detengan –mencionó el menor de los géminis al tiempo que acariciaba su billetera dentro de su bolsillo.

-Acuario –el rubio miro mal al gemelo para luego volverse nuevamente al galo –si debo privarte de todos los sentidos para salvarte de caer en la lujuria, pues no me dejas otra opción –esgrimiendo el rosario en la mano el santo de virgo ya se había posicionado al frente de toda la orden.

El santo de acuario ignoro las palabras de los intrusos a sus aposentos, y con pasmosa calma se dirigió al lecho en el cual estaba un tranquilo escorpión esperándolo sentado sobre el lecho, sin dirigir su mirada hacia el grupo hablo.

-quiero creer que la presencia de todos ustedes son producto de mi imaginación. –Dicho esto el galo cerro los ojos –y que al abrir mis ojos no estarán aquí –abrió los ojos y seguían allí –que se supone que hacen aquí –pregunto esta vez con la molestia impregnada en sus palabras.

-ehhh. Yo pues vine a poner orden, si eso –trato de excusarse Shion, por su parte el galo enarco una ceja dirigiendo a su vez una helada mirada al patriarca.

-por que será que no le creo.

-por athena Camus, no puedes hacer eso-trato de disuadirlo en su opinión Aldebarán.

-que tiene de malo-respondió de la manera más fría conocida

-que que tiene de malo, y todavía lo preguntas es, es, aberrante –respondió bastante escandalizado el arquero.

-si tan aberrante es porque lo hicieron todos ustedes ya.

A las últimas frases vertidas por el galo todos dirigieron su atención al griego que seguía en la cama claro que ya estaba recostado a sus anchas en ella.

"Camus estás pensando lo mismo que yo "-Milo por cosmos se comunicó con el galo.

"si, ya lo creo"

"sígueme la corriente, quieres"

-Vamos buda tú fuiste quien más lo disfruto , no es así borrego –tanto Aries como virgo negaban frenéticamente con la cabeza , pues las palabras se le fueron de la boca –vamos chicos no lo nieguen , es más por qué no una demostración en vivo aquí para que mi Cam se haga la idea de cómo va la cosa –con un ágil voltereta se sentó al borde de la cama al tiempo que palmeaba su pierna invitando al galo a posicionarse en ella ,este sin hacerse de rogar demasiado se acomodó en el muslo del octavo guardián .

-ustedes no tienen vergüenza –les reprende saga al ver como un brazo de milo rodea la cintura francesa –me decepcionas Camus tu de todos eras el más sensato, no puedo creer que seas… seas ay no puedo ni siquiera decirlo.

-eso lo dices porque kanon no quiso contigo –golpe bajo de Milo a Saga, haciendo que a este se le atragantaran las palabras.

Y este fue el inicio para que se desatara una discusión entre los santos y el octavo guardián quien ya estaba de pie y liándose de boca con los otros, hasta que por fin son interrumpidos por un fuerte grito.

-Silencio, por si no lo han notado están en mis aposentos interrumpiendo una reunión con milo –aclaro el dueño de casa ya bastante contrariado por la interrupción.

-ah claro reunión, a hora le llaman así –se oyó una sarcástica voz con claras denotaciones griegas abriéndose paso entre el grupo de santos, Aioros avanzo hasta situarse al frente –nosotros le damos otro nombre niño, mejor porque no lo dices con todas sus letras lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

El galo durante este tiempo solo se había paseado por su estancia, meditando para sus adentros ya las suposiciones habían llegado demasiado lejos, con la calma que lo caracterizaba se acercó hasta su lecho y empezó a recoger los dibujos que estaban aún dispersos sobre la cama, dibujos que por cierto ninguno de los otros presentes habían visto aun.

Milo no necesito de palabras para entender las intenciones del galo, ellos se conocían demasiado bien y solo un cruce de miradas era suficiente para intuir lo que el hermoso francés se proponía, luego que Camus recogiera todas las hojas este tan fresco como siempre se quitó los zapatos y descorrió las sabanas y se metió dentro claro que antes saco del closet unas ocho cobijas más…inmediatamente el galo se dirigió hacia los otros que ni imaginaban lo que les esperaba.

-futbol,-susurró apenas al tiempo que le alargaba al gemelo mayor los gráficos, este al tenerlos en sus manos y observarlos abrió tremendos ojos comprendiendo al fin la presencia de Milo en el onceavo templo.

-¿qué dijiste? –pregunto shaka

-f u t- b o l A- me-ri-ca-no –concluyo en el mismo tono de voz mientras hacía descender la temperatura violentamente congelando en su sitio a la orden dorada …no dándoles tiempo a reaccionar o escapara a tiempo..

O.O.O

-qué carácter -se quejaba el italiano que iba desprendiendo una capa de hielo de su hombro –ese chico no soporta una broma.

-Una broma Ángelo –shaka le atravesó con la mirada puesto que estos momentos tenían los ojos abiertos e iba escurriendo su túnica que estaba completamente empapada -tergiversamos su conversación, irrespetamos su privacidad de que otro modo querías que reaccionara

-que a ninguno se le ocurrió que pudieran estar hablando de futbol, Kanon no estás tú en la formación de los equipos no se te paso por la cabeza siquiera.

-lo mismo podría decirte hermano, ya que tu conformas el otro equipo…además que la forma en que abordaban su conversación lo hacía parecer lo contrario y te recuerdo que tu también pensaste lo mismo.

-un juego se trataba de un juego –pregunto el patriarca no a uno en particular ,pero igualmente siendo respondido inmediatamente dirigió su atención donde se encontraba su querido borreguito el cual exprimía sus cabellos ya que todos estaba empapados de pies a cabeza y uno que otro con algunos restos de hielo en el cuerpo –entonces ustedes no …no pasó nada –ambos shaka y mu negaron a la vez que le devolvían una mirada lastimera al patriarca por haber desconfiado de ellos –pero igual para evitar las tentaciones los quiero en equipos separados …

-basta ya no tiene caso reprocharnos, ahora volvemos a inicio nos sigue faltando un jugador –recordó Aldebarán –y dudo que a Camus le interese continuar…sobre todo ahora que parte de su casa quedo congelada por culpa nuestra.

-será mejor retirarnos cada uno a muestras casas-intervino el arquero que no le quitaba la mirada a cierta cabra –tu vienes conmigo Aioria… y te aclaro que estarás en el equipo que me toque a mi entendido –el menor quiso protestar pero la seria mirada del mayor lo hizo desistir y por ende obedecer.

O.O.O

-¿Milo? -llamo el galo –milo…estas vivo.

De debajo de varias mantas las cuales se encontraban congeladas solo en superficie, de entre ellas se empezó a notar un leve movimiento luego de unos segundos emergía una mano con el pulgar señalando hacia arriba, una sonrisa adorno el hermoso rostro del galo al tiempo que se posicionaba sobre el lecho y sacaba aun sonriente y alegre escorpión…

-los escarmentaste Cam-pregunto aun arropado con dos mantas encima.

- por supuesto y no creo que les queden más ganas de volver a fisgonear en mi templo y menos de oír tras la puerta… -acomodándose frente al peliazul con una sonrisa socarrona en su hermoso rostro –milo aun conservas el teléfono de esa espectacular pelirroja –el otro chico asintió a la vez que emitía una enorme sonrisa -pues esta noche salimos de cacería…

FIN.


End file.
